


Convince me

by Sparxgirl



Series: Michael and Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Collars, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparxgirl/pseuds/Sparxgirl
Summary: When Michael possesses Dean Sam is brought to a cabin, locked away from the humans Sam finds a way to get Michael on their side.





	1. In the beginning

Sam heard the snap before his mind went all blurry and his stomach wanted to empty itself on the floor. Looking around the place looked cozy, modern but cozy like an old hunting cabin would be. A fire was lit in the hearth and emanated a soft glow and nice warmth. When there is the sounds of someone clearing his throat Sam turns around for a moment a smile makes its way to his face but then he remembers.

The man standing there who looked like his brother wasn’t his _brother_. His brother had said yes to _fricking_ Michael to safe their sorry asses once more, no the man standing there was the archangel Michael possessing his brother.

“Samuel, how nice to see you.” His voice was soft and it didn’t fit with the way Dean talks, neither was the way he stood a bit too tall. Turning his full body to the being in the room Sam huffs. “Michael, wish I could say the same thing. But I prefer my brother in full control of his body.”

His brother’s body smiled at him and at the wrongness of it all Sam felt a shiver run through his whole body. Forcing himself to stand still when the celestial being walked towards the cozy looking chair, frowning at how normal it all looked half expecting Michael not to do something so human as walking.

Taking his time to look around the room Sam knows hold no escape if the angel doesn’t want it takes him back to when their dad would leave for two weeks to hunt and rent one of these kinds of cabin’s. “Do you like it?” The being behind him drawls, a smug smile in place when Sam looks at him. “It’s cozy.” Sam says seeing no need to lie. “But I am questioning what I’m doing here.” Turning his body to fully face Michael the angel just smiles.

“You are here because I need something, well more someone, to keep Dean passive.” Michael leans forward placing his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands. “And I know how much he loves his little brother so I thought why not make said little brother mine.”

The shiver than once again runs through his body is cold, cold like fear. Nodding a little numbly to what is being said to him he looks up. “So no escape I’m guessing. Where are Castiel and Jack?” He asks trying to move the focus from him and seeing if there is a possibility that he will be saved.

“They are somewhere safe, locked up of course but safe.” Michael drawls his voice and posture all wrong. “Now for the fun part.” His eyes focus on Sam once more, and cursing himself Sam sighs. “I can’t have you parading in those clothes, they’re horrible and covered in blood.” He says standing up and walking over to where Sam stands.

Placing a hand on Sam’s chin and smiling when he turns his face to access the human, all the while Sam tries to not flinch. The touch is warm the opposite of Lucifer, but still too warm to be his brother Dean has always been a bit colder than Sam and in the beginning it didn’t help Sam when he got back from the cage.

“No I would prefer you in something more-“ Tapping his hand to his chin Michael takes a second to think and then smirks. “ _Delicate._ ” Defiantly pulling his face away from where it’s cradled in Dean’s, no not Deans Michael’s, hands he huffs. “I’m not some show dog for you to dress up!” He tries his best to sounds angry and not let the being know that he is more scared than angry.

But the angel just laughed, full blown head tilting back and laughter that would have sounded merry if it was his brother in control. But his brother wasn’t in control and the laughter sounded like a maniac who was laughing at a bad joke. When his hand shot out and grabbed Sam by his neck, force enough to bruise, Sam gasped placing his hands on Michael’s wrists to try and pry them off.

Pushing a little more Michael pushed Sam down on the ground, kneeling in front of the angel. “Now I said I wanted you in something _delicate_.” He spat the words like they were hurting him. “But now I would really like for you to _obey_ me as well.” The smirk that grew left no doubt in Sam’s mind, his brother was not in control and probably wouldn’t be soon.

Kneeling on the ground a collar of bruises beginning to line his neck where Michael has gripped him tight, Sam tries to breathe but it only gets harder and harder. The snap of fingers and the feeling of soft cloth on his knees and warm air on his chest make Sam frown.

When the pressure on his throat lets up Sam falls sideways catching himself with his hands, gasping in air like a drowning man, or chocking man if you will. After a few seconds of heaving air back into his system Sam manages to look up, seeing that Michael has retreated to the comfy chair and is smiling at him, observing him.

“So much better, see Sammy you can clean up nicely.” Sam growled at the use of the nickname not liking it one bit when said in the way Michael did. He went to speak but one look from Michael stopped him. “Crawl over here.” He said his voice sounding like a command he used to disobey when his father said it.

Staying there kneeling seemed like the better option being deviant in a way he still could. Michael smirked. “Wouldn’t expect anything less.” He snapped his fingers once again and Sam felt pain shoot through his arm, looking at his right arm he could see marks growing big red marks in the form on frostbite handprints. Sam would for ever deny the whimper that left him at that moment, looking up in pain and fear at his capture. “If you do as I say it will heal, take too long and we might have to amputate your arm.” The last bit was said with a snarl.

Never is his life, okay maybe that once time where a ghost had Dean pinned and knocked Sam’s shotgun out of his hands, had Sam crawled that fast. When he made it to where Michael was sitting, legs spread wide in order to make space for Sam. Smiling wickedly when he pulled Sam closer to his crotch, forcing a harsh hand on the back of Sam’s neck and letting the feel of frostbite linger there until he stilled and whimpered once again.

Smiling and moving his hand to card though the humans hair, looking up when there is a knock at the door. “Just stay like this, Samuel.” He whispers softly wiping away the tears that had started to flow from his pet. “Enter!” He shouted harshly and made Sam flinch not bothering to shush the human Michael looks expectantly at the angel that walks into the room.

The angel looks at Sam for a split second disgust obvious in his features, Michael sighs knowing that he has to teach a lot of these angels how to cover up their emotions. “What is it?” He sounds mad Sam thinks to himself as he can feel how Michael’s leg bounces up and down in quick succession.   

“We found the angel tablet you were looking for, sir.” The angel is distracted by Sam and Michael smiles, tangling his hand in the smooth locks and pulling a little. “Thank you, you can bring it here and bring that case I brought with me as well. Thank you that is all!” When the angel’s head snaps up and quickly nods turning around and walking off as quick as he can.

Sam is whimpering the hand in his hair is still pulling and it hurts. As soon as he lets go of his hair Sam flings himself backwards, gasping air at being way too close to his brother’s private parts. “Oh Samuel.” The being drawls smiling in a way that Sam doesn’t like one bit. “Come here!” Sam flinches at the angry sound, waiting for the pain to settle in and then looks at his arm once again.

The marks aren’t that prominent yet and he holds out as long as he can, the marks turning black and the pain unbearable. While he has been tortured by the devil himself so the pain is a little numbed he doesn’t like the thought of losing his arm.

Crawling over back to where he was seated not five minutes ago Sam heaves a breath of relief. The hand returns to his hair and when Sam looks up to snarl at Michael he catches a flat palm against his cheek, being stunned Sam places a hand on his cheek feeling the warmth from it and frowning.

_Was he just slapped?_ He asks himself and the amused look on his captor he knows that his confusion shows on his face. “You didn’t listen and you denied my order, bad boys get punished Sam only good boys get rewards.” He says than moves his hand down to the cheek he just slapped. “Nice and red, now the angel that was just here will bring my bag in my bag there is this potion that will allow the human who takes it to read anything enochian and maybe also learn to speak it. I expect you to learn it because that is the only language I will speak.”

Sam frowns laughs and sighs, straightening himself before addressing the being.  “You think I will actually want to do anything you ‘suggest’ to me?” He snarls earning himself another two slaps in quick succession. “If you don’t stop being a brat I will refer to spanking Samuel!” he shouts at the human between his knees.

Sam stills and then burst out laughing. “You are, you are threatening me with, with a spanking?” He tries to catch his breath having to redo certain parts of his sentence because of the laughter. When the angel walks back into the room, angel tablet and bag in tow, Sam stills for a moment before flinching away from Michael’s hand.

The angel is just standing there while Michael tries to get a grip on his human. Trying to force him back between his legs, the angel can’t help but chuckle a little which makes both males stop and stare at him. Sam with a proud look and a look of mischief, and Michael with murder in his eyes.

“See even the angel agrees that you’re an idiot.” Sam says feeling proud of himself. The angry look he gets however show him that he was cheering too early. With a snap of Michael’s fingers the angel explodes on himself and covers the room in blood and pieces of meat from the meat suit.

Sam stills looking over in shock at a smiling Michael. “That human’s death is on your hands Sammy.” He smirks as he licks a bit of blood from his fingers. “Now be a good boy and clean it up!” He snarls and Sam sees red, standing up and kicking Michael in his crotch smirking at the pained huff. Taking a chair and slamming it over Michael, knowing that he can’t beat him but still wanting to hurt him.

After a few minutes on hitting Michael with all his might his wrists gets grabbed and Michael flips them, pinning Sam down on the floor hands above his head and knee pressed against his crotch. Stilling when the angel blade cuts into his cheek, he keeps his face set on deviancy and scowls.

“There you go, I knew you could do it.” Michael smiles and places the blade back wherever angels keep that thing. “Now.” He says while placing a hand on Sam’s cheek feeling soft and smiling at the human tenderly, it makes Sam feel sick. “Could you clean up the mess _you_ made?” He asks licking his lips and smiling a little evil.

“After that cook us some dinner and then I will give you the first part of the potion.” The hand on his cheek doesn’t let up and when Sam sighs and nods Michael dips down to press his lips against Sam’s in a closed kiss. Sam his body goes ridged and struggles to keep himself still, when the kiss ends he looks up and all colour has left his face. “Don’t be shy now Sam.” Michael says before getting off of him snapping up some cleaning supplies and smiling. “And get to work!” He shouts out of nowhere, making Sam flinch and be happy with the fact that all tenderness has left Michael.

Wanting to stand up Michael sighs. “This is the last time you’ll be allowed to walk Samuel, I expect you to crawl everywhere I am even willing to give you some protection for your knees.” He says as if he is discussing the weather.

“Go fuck yourself!” Sam snarls revelling in the way his body obeys him when trying to sound angry. “Remember who you are talking to!” Michael snaps pushing Sam on the ground once more and taking a hold of his feet, letting the feeling of frostbite was over the human once more, long enough to make his feet hurt when pressure is applied than smiling wickedly and letting go of the human.

Sam tries to stand and quickly his knees buckle, pain shoots through him and he lets out a shriek of pain falling to the floor. “See this as punishment Sammy.” He leaves a crumpled and breathing heavily Sam on the floor before walking to the items on the table, smiling when he starts making the potion.

Sam crawls over to the supplies taking out a sponge and starting on the cleaning all the while he is trying to figure out how to get out


	2. Sir

Sam sat back on his heels wiping his forehead clean of his sweat, looking around and letting out a huff of air when everything is finally clean. “You missed a spot.” Comes the familiar yet so estranged voice, sighing and turning at his waist Sam looks up at the angel possessing his brother.

Quirking an eyebrow at the human Michael points at a spot on his shoe, smiling. “You _missed_ a spot.” He drawled again. Setting out his foot tip of the shoe pointing up and leaning against the wall, waiting. Sam looked at him with a frown getting what the being wants but not willing to appease him without a fight.

“Samuel.” He draws voice laced with threat and hate “Get cleaning.” Feeling the need to see how far he can push his luck Sam drops the rag in the dirty water turning around and putting the rest of the tools in the empty bucket.

The pain starts low on his back where he can feel Michael’s eyes on him, slowly intensifying not hurting a lot but more like an annoying sting. “ _Samuel._ ” The shiver that runs through his body is visible to even a blind man, the feeling of Dean’s voice laced with so much hate hurts him more than he is willing to let on.

The pain in his arm is worse, the same place where Michael first let him get acquainted with the repercussions for his actions. Clenching his jaw and grabbing on to his arm just above where the mark was becoming prominent. Tears started at his eyes and made their way down his face, swallowing the pain Sam almost drops down when pain starts on the base of his feet. “O-okay, you. You win!” He grits through clenched teeth.

Michael is smiling when the pain lets up, taking a deep breath of air and choking on the too big breath he takes. Nodding to himself after a few minutes he crawls over with the piece of cloth that he got to clean. Taking a deep breath before cleaning off the shoes, Michael lets out a soft sigh and when Sam looks up he can see that Michael has his head thrown back and a bulge is prominent in his slacks.

Wiping the last bit of filth off the shoe Sam sits back and crawls back to put the cloth in the bucket. Trying to ignore the mark on his arm that was slowly fading but taking more time than the previous marks, when he is done putting the stuff away Michael is sitting on the couch legs spread once more a plate of food sitting next to him on the couch and a pillow between his legs, slowly switching between camera’s showing him people in churches and what Sam realises are angels standing in front of the altar.  

“Come here Samuel.” He says softly almost sounding like a lover would, which thinking of the being possessing his _brother_ makes him wants to puke. Not wanting to suffer any more pain for that day, he crawls over to where the pillow is looking at it weirdly. “Kneel on the pillow, Samuel.”

Sighing and just doing as he is told he kneels on the pillow. Flinching away from the hand that is placed in his hair, Michael ignores the flinch and grabs a bit of food just a piece of cut up sandwich holding it out to Sam.

When Sam goes to take it with his hands Michael frowns and pulls it away, shaking his head. “No Samuel just eat it from my fingers.” Sam frowns and gingerly takes the piece of sandwich with his teeth. “Dean is begging me right now, knowing my plans and all.” Sam almost chokes on the piece he has in his mouth. “Dean,” Swallowing air and spit. “Dean can, can see me?” He asks keeping his gaze on the eyes that lack a certain spark that Dean’s eyes normally hold.

The nod he gets as an answer makes Sam swallow heavily suddenly not hungry anymore, now knowing that Dean can see him and that Michael has plans. When another piece is pressed against his lips he wants to deny Michael and not eat it but a small trace of pain flares up his back. “You need to eat this Samuel, it has the potion in it and I can’t continue while you still have the demon blood in your system.” He says matter of factly, Sam flinches a little at the mention of the demon blood and he questions how Michael knows but shakes the question off.

Taking the piece of food that is still being pressed against his lips, Michael seems pleased when he does that. Chewing and then swallowing, taking another piece while Michael makes notes and looking at different camera feeds. With every bite Sam could feel something happening, his body felt a bit weird and when he looked up Michael was smiling at him.

“What you are feeling is normal, Samuel. It’s the potion working against the blood in you and replacing it.” Sam’s body went ridged when he heard that. “R-replacing it?” He snarls a little trying to crawl back but being held by Michael’s hand in his hair. “Calm down Samuel!” He snarls gripping his hair a little harsher and pressing Sam’s face against his right thigh.

Sam calm a little letting his situation catch up to him and repeating in his head that making it easier on himself is just a way to survive, he isn’t harming anyone else with it. “Replacing, replacing it with, with what?” Michael smiles. “Ask nicely and call me sir and I’ll tell you.” Sam hid the flinch swallowing excess saliva and taking a deep breath.

“May I ask what it’s replaced with, sir.” He asks hands shaking at his side as he hates the way his voice sounds so little. Michael smiles carding his hand through the long locks. “It is replacing it with part of my grace. Cleaning you of the filth that has been in your system since you were only six months old.”

Sam stares at his hands, questioning why he would replace it with his own grace the grace of an archangel something that he doesn’t deserve. “Try and get some sleep Samuel, tomorrow will be a busy day.” Nodding for some reason Sam settles against Michael’s legs a blanket gets draped over him and Sam falls asleep with the light mummer of the video and the warmth of the hearth.


	3. Snap the metal close

Sam wakes feeling energised, warm and happy the feeling of soft fabric against his cheek makes him nuzzle his face closer to its source. Smiling when a hand cards through his hair and the smell of food fills the room. “Good morning, Samuel.” If it wasn’t for the use of his full name the nice feeling wouldn’t have shattered around him, his brother’s voice soothing him until he remembers that it isn’t his brother.

“Shhh, stay still.” Michael mummers and Sam forces himself to stay still, enjoying a bit of the peace he had before. A hand filled with a piece of omelet is pressed against his mouth, silently asking him to open up for him and Sam does it without thinking for a moment not caring about what happens. Knowing that there will be enough time to disobey.

Getting the food was more important right now anyway and Michael has had only used physical harm against him and not Castiel or Jack. The food tasted good and the same feeling accompanied it, now knowing that it was Michael’s grace made it a bit weirder. It wasn’t like it was **blood** is was **grace** an even more important life force for the angels.

The grace luckily didn’t have a taste, or for as far Sam knew one he could _taste_. Unknown to Sam Michael could see his grace battling the demon blood, also feeling the grace mingle with the human body changing it in little ways. Hearing Dean shout at him for looking at Sam in a way a lover would, Michael tuned that out and kept his hand moving through this hair.

When there was a knock on the door Sam stilled trying to pull away from where he sat pressed against the angel’s thigh. “Shh, stay.” He murmured softly and waited until Sam stilled, when he finally stilled and let himself be pressed closer with minimal press back Michael straightened. “Come in!”

There were three angels, one was carrying a big bag with a logo on it that Sam didn’t know. “We got the stuff you asked for, and the car is outside.” The bag was placed in front of the couch and Sam saw the hand movement Michael made to dismiss the angels.

When Michael moved him to sit in front of him still kneeled and pulled the bag towards them, smiling when he pulled some stuff out from it. Sam went ridged when he saw what the stuff was.

A big black leather collar with a huge d-ring at the front, a tag hanging from the front saying _Samuel_. A couple of gags, one shaped like a bone which was white, one just a plain ball gag, and the last one was a black penis shaped one. Some leashes were also dropped on the couch multiple lengths, together with some gloves that would render the use of his thumbs useless. The rest of the toys were tuned out his mind focussed on the collar.

“What, what is all this?” His voice was soft and the fear was prominent in it, when Michael looked at him with a smirk all of the good feelings he had had ten minutes ago dissolved into fear. “I told you we had a lot to do today, if I’m going to keep you as my pet you need to look like my pet.”

Sam wanted to run, run towards the door the angels just came from and flee. But when he got his body to respond and ran towards the door the door opened to a bedroom, staring at the room in front of him the big bed the _cage_ in the corner farthest away from the bed and the _dog bed_ next to the bed. “Samuel! Come back here and kneel!” Michael shouted from the couch but Sam was frozen in place.

Growling in anger Michael got up from the couch tangling his hand in his hair and pulled him back to where he wanted Sam to kneel, pushing him down on the pillow and growling. “You will regret not obeying me _Samuel_.” Sam finally snapped out of his stupor flinching when the words finally made sense in his mind. The hand in his hair didn’t let up and when the other hand grabbed the collar Sam tried to scramble away from him. Only the hand tightened and pain shot through his body, stilling almost immediately and he could hear the smile in Michael’s voice. “ _Good boy._ ”

Sam tried his best to stay still to not anger the angel and get himself more punishment. Huffing at himself asking when he cared about _punishment,_ hating to admit that he was scared not only for himself but for Castiel and Jack. However when the leather made contact with his skin he flinched, throwing himself forwards up and over the couch landing harshly on his butt on the other side.

“ _Samuel!_ ” His name rand loud in the room, feeling fear rise up in his body Sam scrambles backwards as far as he can. When he hits the wall Sam looks up seeing the angry look on his brother, no not brother angel _possessing_ brother.

Swallowing hard and pulling his legs up placing his head on his knees. “ _Michael_ ” He drawls smiling when Michael does a double take. Switching his surprise for anger once more and stalking over to where Sam is pressed against the wall.

Tangling his hand in the long locks once again Michael drags Sam up, Sam’s hands going to his wrists trying to relief a bit of pain. “You will stay still!” He snarls dragging Sam behind him and throwing him on the pillow. “Now **stay**.” The voice is too calm and Sam doesn’t like it one bit. “Or should I get Jack to wear it?” He asks venom clear in his voice, Sam stills quickly shaking his head and hoping that it was an empty threat.

The look he gets throws Sam off his game. “Words Sam, and you better address me correctly.” Hand still tangled in his hair Sam freezes a little and then remembers, _he wants me to call him sir._ His brain provides nausea creeping up.

“No,” He swallows. “No, no sir.” He says hoping that it is okay. The harsh hand in his hair turns to soothing touches. “Good boy.” Is murmured before the collar is once again picked up from the couch and when the other hand drags the hair out of the way and clasps the thick leather collar around his neck.

The sound the clasp gives as it is closed around his neck feels like a death sentence. His body froze as a warm feeling made its way through his whole body. “What, what was that.” After a second remembering. “Sir?” Michael looked pleased that he remembered to address him correctly and Sam hated it.

“That is also part of my grace flowing through you.” Michael was, he was _petting_ him, humming softly. “Now Samuel, I have another thing you need to wear before people will recognize you as mine.” The last word was almost said affectionately. Michael moved over and picked up one of the things Sam hadn’t _seen_. He held up a black plastic looking thing with some fake fur at the end, the colours were that of warm browns and some reds.

“What is it, sir?” He asks not knowing a lot about the stuff on the couch, only the obvious. Michael smirks and it’s again wrong on his brother’s face. “Dean is _begging_ me not to do this, you know?” He smiles also grabbing a tube, Sam swallows, of _lube_. Walking over to where he is still kneeling on his pillow Sam looks up.

“This is a special _butt plug_. It’s supposed to look like a tail.” Sam flinches hard and tears prick at his eyes, understanding in a new way where Michael was taking this. He had his fair share of porn that got a little kinky but he had never felt the pull to try it. Swallowing and giving a curt nod. “Turn around for me, head down ass up.” He asks softly as if talking to a lover, not someone he kidnapped. Sam frowns and shakes his head not wanting to do that in any situations.

He doesn’t see the slap coming his head too low to see how angry the angel had gotten, the slap was harsh and it drew blood from a small cut that one of Dean’s rings had made. Looking up and placing a hand on the small cut Sam frowned. “I won’t ask again _Samuel_.” Slowly moving Sam turned around placing his hands folded in front of him and resting his head on it. Pushing up his hips to chant his butt higher.

“ _Good boy.”_ Michael drags his hands over the curve of Sam’s back resting his hands on his butt, moving up and sliding his fingers in the waistband pulling the pants away. This was the first time Sam noticed that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, feeling the way the thin pants actually had cupped him and made it nicer to wear. “Don’t.” He tried, had to try and fight not wanting to let Michael do whatever he wanted to his body while wearing his brother.

“Shh, stay still Samuel.” Was the only thing Michael said to that, humming while pulling off the pants and letting them hang around his knees. Both of them ignored the whimper that slid passed Sam’s lips, Michael spreading his hands over the warm flesh. “You got one choice in this, I will allow you to wear the pants specially made with a hole for the plug.” Sam let out a breath of relief. “But, I will ask you to sleep in the bed with me tonight.”

His breath caught, _cheered to soon_ , he thought to himself flinching when fingers prodded against his entrance. He held his breath. “And, and if I choose, choose not to?” He asked his captor wanting to know both choices before answering. “If you don’t, people will be able to see you full on display and you’ll sleep in the cage. I know you’ve seen it.” Sam’s breathing hitched as one finger breached.

Michael took care of opening him up gently Sam didn’t want to think about how Michael was being so careful not to hurt him. “I, I want the, the pants.” Michael got a bit rougher and growled. “Sir!” Sam added when the finger scraped against his walls. “Good boy.” Michael spend over 7 minutes prepping him taking his time and making sure Sam wasn’t hurting, Sam was biting on his cheek to keep silent.

When Michael pressed the plug against his entrance Sam locked up, sighing Michael draped his body over Sam’s noticing when the smell calmed him down a bit now being able to press the plug inside. Sam gasped and grabbed the pillow and pulled it closer to him, wanting to disappear right about now. Michael placed the pants in front of him and Sam smiled at how fucked up his situation had become. “You will not get a shirt, I will expect you to kneel like you did here if you need anything you will tap my thigh three times.”

Sam was trying not to focus on how the plug felt in his ass, the feeling was wrong and he hated it. Nodding to what Michael said at this moment he didn’t care so he just accepted to safe Castiel and Jack hoping that they could find a way out. “Be ready in five minutes.” Michael told him before walking off to the room.

Sam gingerly got up taking the pants and fighting with it for a second before getting the plug passed it and finally being able to breathe. Looking at the clock he saw that it had taken him 3 minutes to get into a pair of jeans, Michael was standing in the door opening that leads to the kitchen. “You ready?” He asks holding one of the leashes, the not long one but also not the shortest. Sighing and nodding when Michael stops in front of him pulling some hair out of the way to attach the leash.

Once again the soft snap of metal broke a little bit of the hope inside Sam.


	4. Sulma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a comment asking for some tags to be added, once again I apologize to said person.   
> If you find out that I have missed to list anything and it harmed you in any way please let me know, I will not get angry cus I myself struggle as well. 
> 
> Thanks for letting me know!

While Michael was sitting on the ‘throne’ in heaven, legs spread and Sam kneeling on a pillow face towards his crotch, Sam was bored out of his mind. Happy that the only thing the angels could see was the plug and his naked back.

Michael’s hand was soothing in his hair and all the smell of _brother_ was lost to the smell of _angel_. Michael had been spending two and a half hours on the same angel, asking what he was to do with the churches that didn’t believe in the Christian believe. Sam had tuned it out one hour in Michael had whispered that this was going to take a while.

Playing with a loose stitch on the pants Michael was wearing, holding his pose a bit loosely knowing that Michael normally would punish him but not caring at the moment. When Michael placed a pen and paper in front of him he looked up, giving a small smile and starting to colour the whole paper with the pen for some reason it was entertaining enough to lose the last two hours on. When Michael’s hand stopped him from colouring he looked up Michael was smiling at him.

“I’m done for today.” He said softly looking at the paper and seeing one part fully inked with blue ink. “I’m sorry that you got bored, next time I’ll give you something to do.” Sam shook his head. “It’s okay.” But not giving up the paper. “Sir.” He added after a moment’s thought. “Can I keep it? Sir.” His voice was soft and he looked down at the piece of paper. The nod from Michael made him smile.

When they got back to the cabin Michael had claimed as theirs, again they drove like a human. Sam remained seated in between Michael’s legs kneeling, resuming his colouring on the other side of the paper. Michael was looking at him with a soft smile the other angel in the car frowning at the scene in front of him. When Michael looked up and saw the almost angry look in the angel’s eyes he growled getting the attention of the low ranking angel, sending a message with his eyes.

Apparently the angel got it because his eyes averted quickly and he looked almost ashamed, not of his reaction but of getting caught and Michael knew that he would get this angel an even lower rank. Carding his hands through the hair of the human he smiles once more, revelling in the relaxed air that hung around Sam at that moment.

Sam looked up when Michael continued petting him and smiled for the whole time getting lost in the peace of his pose and the soothing feeling of Michael’s grace. Sam knew he had to be fighting against Michael but everything that had happened wasn’t that bad, he was also afraid that Castiel and Jack would pay for it.

The car stopped and Sam sighed knowing that Michael had planned something tonight, making space for the angel to get out of the car following behind but when the other angel grabbed his leash Sam whipped his head around growling and pulling the leash out of the angel’s hands holding his stare. When Michael stepped back in the car looking at the scene with a frown. “What happened?” He asked looking at both people in the car.

“He tried to steal my blade, sir.” The angel was quick to respond Sam keeping silent, but if looks could kill the angel would be six feet under. “Samuel?” Michael asked after the moment of silence went on long enough. “Yes sir?” Sam responded not taking his gaze off of the angel. “Is this true.” Sam snarled. “No, he took hold of the leash pulling me back, sir.” Addressing someone who looked like his brother with _sir_ was still weird and he didn’t like it.

Michael hummed and nodded looking at the angel and placing a hand on Sam’s head. “What is your name?” He asked the angel, the angel his gaze snapped up and looked weird. “Sulma, sir.” He said voice tinged with fear. “Okay, Sulma. Why did you lie to me?” The angel flinched fear now prominent in the eyes of his vessel. “Sorry sir I don’t know what you mean?” Sam had gone back to colouring on his paper and Michael smiled. “Cut the act Sulma, I know you lied and Sam only proved that I was right. Now you will be send back to the base and bother someone else who will get you a job to do.” The low rumble of anger was prominent there and Sam stopped with his colouring for a second.

“Come on Samuel.” Giving Michael the piece of paper and pen Sam crawled after the angel. “How did you know he was lying?” Sam knew he forgot the proper way of addressing him but he wanted to push his boundaries tonight.

“His vessel’s heartbeat was off. It jumped when he talked.” Undoing the leash from Sam he bend down to heal his human’s feet, stilling for a second at the thought. “I’m not going to thank you for that. It is the least you could do after today.” He said taking his feet in his hand and touching it tentatively, smiling a little when Michael only nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

“Anything you want to eat tonight, your choice.” Sam looked up at that question clear in his eye. “Well?” Michael prompted not looking as frustrated as he would have preferred. “Can we have pizza tonight?” Still trying to push his luck, not only skipping the sir but also asking to order in, for someone to know their location. “Yeah sure, phone is on the table go ahead and order two.” Sam frowned not knowing what to do with this change in attitude.

Nodding numbly he picked up the phone, ordering two pizza’s with only veggies and a little bacon. “Okay thanks.” He said before ending the call moving to sit normally he is remembered of the plug still inside of him, and when Michael walks in two cups of hot chocolate and a blanket sitting down on the couch. “The plug stays just like the collar you are allowed to sit on the couch but I expect you to lean against me as to not put pressure on the plug.”

Nodding Sam crawls against the angel who pulled the blanket over them and gave one of the cups to Sam, turning on the tv and skipping to some movie.


	5. Privacy

It had been two months since Michael had taken Dean’s body as his vessel, Sam was sleeping soundly on the bed a fluffy blanket covering him. The collar, plug and pants the only thing on his being at that moment, having showered the day before. Michael was in the living room struggling with focussing on the papers in front of him.

_‘Something changed.’_ Came the voice of the original owner of the body. _“I know.”_ He responds in his head. _‘You changed up your original timeline, why?’_ Michael was amused by Dean’s need to know why he hadn’t forced his brother into anything like he had planned. _“I don’t know, something changed.”_ Sighing and flinging the papers to the ground Michael got up and started on some breakfast.

_‘He hasn’t called you sir for the rest of the time, you haven’t used Castiel and Jack as a threat.’_ Dean mentioned as if Michael didn’t know what he had or hadn’t done. _“I know.”_ It came out more as a growl and while he broke an egg for the scrambled egg whites for Sam. _‘You’re making him breakfast the human way.’_ Michael sighed. _“How many times do I have to tell you that I know!”_ He snapped in his head putting the pan down a little too harshly.

_‘Just trying to get a feeling of the situation, you’re different than our worlds Michael.’_ That actually made him smile, being able to feel the confusing but also the happiness at the fact that he hadn’t hurt Sam like their Michael had.

“Michael?” Came a voice from the door opening, Michael turning around and seeing a sleepy Sam standing there collar still around his neck and pants looking sleep worn. “Morning Samuel.” He smiled putting the egg whites in the pan, taking some vegetables from the fridge. When Sam took the knife and starting to cut them up, smiling when Michael looked at him with surprise.

_‘Again, no anger.’_ Came the voice in his head again. _‘You also haven’t used that frost bite trick.’_ Michael decided not to comment on Dean swallowing and continuing with food. “I was thinking.” Sam started sounding a bit tentatively. “We could go for a walk today.” He said sounding almost afraid.

_‘Sammy always liked the outdoors.’_ The voice came and Michael nodded. “Yeah we could do that, I will get you some real clothes.” He said pouring the cooked eggs on a plate, taking the vegetables from Sam and placing them in the pan. “Go take your pillow to the porch, the morning is too nice to waste inside.” He said voice soft no trace of the demanding he used to have in the beginning.

Sam nodded and hasted to pick up his pillow where it was placed next to the dining table, looking back at the papers that were now on the ground. Picking them up and placing them neatly in a pile. Noticing one paper with big lines on it the red ink looking already dry, quickly looking at the kitchen to make sure Michael was otherwise engaged he picks up the paper and reads through it.

**1 Getting Sam to obey me on everything**  
2 Making Sam suffer with threats of Castiel and Jack   
3 Forcing A mark of ownership onto the human   
4 If the human makes troubles force him to cooperate   
5 Physical force may be used 

Sam frowns seeing the red marker cross out all of the points, looking at the timestamp and noticing that this was made when he had first taken him to the cabin. Smiling when he notices the annoyed words at the end of the page.

**What am I doing?!**

Hearing Michael slamming some drawers and knowing that the angel was done and making his way to the porch in a few moments he places the piece of paper back and makes his way to the porch. Smiling when the sun hits his skin the moment he steps outside, dropping the pillow next to the chair and leaning his head back to take in the sun.

Michael opens the door and stands there frozen as he looks at his human, standing proud and taking in the sun. His skin shining and looking even more beautiful the small marks his grace left in the soul were prominent in the sun, and at that moment Michael knew he needed to let out Sam more often soul and grace shining bright.

Snapping out of his awe when Sam turns around and sees the angel, he gives a soft smile holding up the plate a little higher for him to see. The smile he gets from the human makes his wing puff up, snarling when Dean’s voice laughs.

Sam kneels on the pillow back towards the sun and places a hand on Michael’s ankle. Picking up a piece of egg whites and holding it in front of Sam’s mouth Michael takes the time between bites to look at his father’s creation. In this world it was beautiful and thriving the birds all chirping, the sun warm on his vessel’s skin and the wind minimum.

When the plate is empty Sam looks at him with question in his eyes. “Spill my human.” Smiling at the shiver that runs through his body at the endearment. “I, I saw the paper.” He swallows and Michael hums having seen the neat pile on the table and the paper that was laying on top. “Yes I know.” The soft voice gives Sam enough to ask his question. “What changed? The plan looked like you were going to force me all the way.” Sam had seen the change in the angel after what had happened in the car with the other angel, feeling like pushing his luck and trying to be more like equals.

The hand went into his hair and soothed him more. “Dean was asking me the same thing this morning. He has been silent most of the time, just watching and sometimes commenting that you don’t eat enough.” Sam smiles at that, knowing that his brother has sensed the change as well and kinda annoyed that he still plays the mother.

“To answer your and Dean’s question, I do not know what happened. I was indeed planning to force you and to harm you, do certain things against your will.” Sam didn’t even flinch knowing that there was some sort of plan in the beginning. “It may be my grace in you that solidified the bond, but it started when the other angel wanted to put his hands on you.” His voice grew angry Sam happy to note that said anger wasn’t pointed at him but rather at the angel.

Placing his hand on the angel’s knee Sam smiled. “I had noticed the change.” He said softly smiling when Michael let out the breath he had been holding, and relaxed some more. “You will be pleased to hear that I have send my angels to find a vessel that would be able to contain me.” Sam’s whole body went ridged his spine straightening and the hope in his eyes clear as day. “You mean?” _‘What?!’_ The brothers spoke together in harmony.

The angel laughed, and Sam was enthralled by the sound of it the angel was completely relaxed and his guard was down. _‘Why didn’t I know this!’_  Michael smiled. “Dean is not pleased that he didn’t know about it. Seemingly thinking that I wanted him to know before you.” Sam chuckled picking up his cup and taking a good sip of his hot chocolate, he didn’t have a sweet tooth but Michael made it in a certain way that he loved.

The morning was spend on the porch ust sitting and relaxing, when Michael decided to give his Sam a treat. “Would you like to talk to your brother in private for an hour?” He asks chuckling when the human practically climbs in his lap. “Calm down there my human. Don’t think your brother would enjoy you like this.” The blush that creeps up to Sam makes Michael chuckle.

Sam Gets off of his lap and kneels again. “I would love to speak to Dean.” He says smile big and dimples on full display, making Michael’s insides feel funny. _‘You got it bad man.’_ Comes the happy voice once more. “I’ll see you in an hour _Samuel_.” The full body shiver at the name doesn’t go unnoticed by Michael when he let his control of the body go and goes in the back of his mind without putting up a fight for Dean.

“Sammy?” Is the first thing Sam hears when the eyes open again, the spark Michael’s eyes missed there again. After two months of not seeing it Sam flings himself at Dean and wraps his arms around his neck. “De!” The old nickname slipping without Sam’s care, smiling when the arms pull him closer but still aware of the plug.

“Hey there little brother.” He mummers happy to be in control once more, the sun is still warm on their skin Sam’s more exposed than his feet and arms Michael not feeling the need for shoes indoors. “How have you been?” Sam asks catching Dean off guard with how he still first asks how he has been while if Sam hadn’t gotten into Michael’s head he would’ve been tortured by now.

“I’ve, I’ve been good little brother. Just making sure he doesn’t harm you.” He says softly when Sam snuggles closer to him taking deep breaths. “He has got it bad for you, he had so much planned for you and let me tell you it would’ve reminded you of the cage.” Sam shudders at that nodding. “But he didn’t and he even treats me like a human being.” Dean nods at that smiling when he can’t even feel Michael at that moment. “He has given up 100% privacy Sammy. I can’t even feel him.” Sam smiles at that. “He did say that he would give us an hour to ourselves.” Dean nodded and leaned his head back enjoying the time he got to spend time with his little brother since the first time in months.


	6. Oh happy days

Sam and Dean decided to go inside after the sun had disappeared behind the clouds, snuggling on the couch and watching tv. Sam on his side in the way he liked to lay against Dean, as to not jostle the plug. Dean’s fingers were wrapped in his collar sometimes moving his fingers and sending a shiver through Sam his body, smiling happily when he ate his slice of pizza from his own hands. Dean knew better than to get sexual with Sam in this body, one of the reasons Michael hadn’t taken that step yet.

“Sammy?” Dean asked when the movie ended and he looked over to the clock to see it had been two and a half hours. “Hmm?” Came the sleepy response, obviously Sam hadn’t noticed the time and Dean smiled. _“I gave you two more time, I also talked to my angels and I have good news for the both of you.”_ Came Michael’s voice and Dean smiled. “Sammy Michael is gonna come back soon, ‘e got a surprise.” Sam nodded snuggling close and yawning. “Love you Dee.” He mumbled before falling off to sleep, Dean smiled and carried him to the room placing him on the bed and throwing covers on him.

Kissing his forehead and smiling. “Goodnight Sammy, see you soon.” And with that he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and letting Sam sleep till Michael deemed it time to wake up.

_

When Sam woke up there was light shining through the window and a warm body pressed against his. He smiled at the idea of Michael or Dean not caring whom it was at that moment, having had to spend the day before with his brother for longer than the one hour Michael had said.

Stretching Sam looks over, seeing a dark haired male laying there muscle on display of the shirtless man. He looked up at a small chuckle seeing Dean standing there the shine in his eyes giving him away. “Dee?” He asked frowning in confusion. “Where is Michael?” His voice sounded sleepy noticing that he was still wearing the plug and collar.

The body next to him shifted and rolled over, humming in content. “He is lying next to you, Sammy.” Dean hummed placing a tray with two plates of pancakes and bacon on the end of the bed. “Wake up the sleepy head, he has been there an hour after you went to bed.” Kissing his little brother’s cheek and walking off.

Frowning Sam turned to the body which was now turned to him, taking in the view. The man had short black hair some curls, his body muscled but also soft looking, face looking young in a way that made Sam smile just a little stubble. Shifting closer to Michael and pressing his body against his he noted that they were a similar height, Sam maybe even a little smaller.

Michael stirred a smile on his lips, eyes a beautiful dark brown. “Morning.” Came the drawled sleepy sounding voice. Sam smiled. “Morning sleepyhead, Dean made breakfast. In his own body.” He added the last bit with a smile. “I Know.” Came the cocky response. “When you were spending the day with him my angels found a vessel that could contain me, I switched after Dean tucked you in bed.”

Huffing out a chuckle, seeing a side of Michael that he hadn’t let out on many occasions but still one of the side’s Sam liked the best. “Dean is in the living room with Castiel and Jack.” He added after interlacing their fingers.

Hearing those words that all of them were safe and that Michael had done it on his own terms send Sam into overdrive of emotions. Looking up at the angel with awe, tears prickling at the edge of his eyes and smiling when Michael brought his hands up to wipe the tears away. “Don’t cry, beloved.” At the endearment Sam let out a watery chuckle flinging himself up to Michael and hugging him, legs pressed next to his body and straddling the archangel.

Michael smiled hands going to Sam’s hips and keeping him there while the human cried in his neck, taking in his new scent and body. Smirking when he felt his human still and seeing him flush a deep crimson. “It’s a whole new vessel.” He must have sounded like he was smirking, which granted he was, but Sam hit his chest with his fists.

The blush was cute and how much Michael wanted to act he just pushed Sam off him slowly pressing him against his side and taking the tray with food. “I know I never asked for your consent so I’m asking now. Am I allowed to hand feed you _Samuel_?”

The blush didn’t let up and a full body shiver at not only the asking for consent but the name. He smiled nodded and then smirked. “Yes, _sir._ ” He said cheekily and when Michael **growled** no one said something about it.

Picking up pieces of the pancakes and dipping them in a little syrup before holding them out for Sam made it feel weirdly domestic. Munching on the pieces of food happily Sam looked at the tv which was playing the recordings of the churches, Sam had loved the fact that when the angel had asked what to do with the non-Christian beliefs that he had told them to leave them to worship their own gods. It went further than the non-Christian beliefs angels who punished gays or others for some weird reason were locked up or made to do the annoying chores in heaven.

Nuzzling against Michael Sam let out a happy sigh. “Michael?” He asked shifting his hips and shuddering when the archangel’s fingers found his collar. “Yes my dear?” His voice sounded like molasses threatening to become too sweet, letting out a small moan Sam looked up. “Do you know what changed? “ Michael smiled at that. “Your soul is so bright and when my grace started to enter you it made me see things my world never had. And then you threw away your safety for those you love, made me think of how I would be wrong to stomp on your light to extinguish that.” His hand was moving under Sam’s collar and Sam chuckled.

“Do you know that after that angel tried to pull me towards him and you didn’t punish me for my rage I started to trust you more.” When Michael’s other hand moved to his plug to tease him Sam moaned happily again. “Is this vessel empty, like Cas’s?” He had to know not wanting some soul to be trapped. Michael’s stance became proud. “I made this vessel myself, it is made of my grace Gabriel helped me.” Sam smiled good to know that Gabriel was alive.

Sam pressed his hips to Michael’s moaning in unison with Michael as he teased the plug. However before anything could get heated the front door slammed closed and both could hear Gabriel shouting that there wasn’t enough sugar in the house. Groaning Sam pressed his head against Michael’s chest. “I will get you some clothes sweetheart.” Sam nodded making a sad sound when the plug was pulled from him having gotten used to the feeling and Michael smirked.

“I do have one without a tail, same size if you want you could wear that one.” Sam moaned happily at that and whimpered. “Please sir, too empty.” The words he had wanted to speak whenever Michael had touched the plug on accident finally found a way out, when Michael was wearing Dean he kept his composure. Michael got out of bed walking to the bathroom the room had especially for the ones sleeping there and cleaning the plug, coming back with a different one which was bright orange.

“Here you go sweetheart, I will get you some comfy clothes.” He said smirking at the way Sam was lying there eyes moving over his new body and stopping on his crotch. Noticing little Sammy taking interest. “We will have time for that later, Samuel.” The voice had a bit of dominance in it and Sam melted on the spot, Michael ended up turning him over and pushing the plug in himself.

The collar stayed and when they both dressed in sweatpants, Sam in a comfy hoodie and Michael in a tank top. They walked out of the room seeing Jack Castiel Dean and Gabriel sitting on the couch laughing at some videos on the tv Sam smiled finally seeing all of them once again.

When the four of them looked up however Castiel Jack and Gabriel stopped and stared, looking at Sam intently that he moved a little behind his archangel. “Mica.” Gabriel started. “What is happening to Sam?” Dean was on edge in 0.2 seconds and stood. “What do you mean?!” He asked anger and fear clear in his voice.

Castiel stood and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Calm down Dean-o.” Gabriel said while seeing Jack move in awe of Sam at that moment. Sam looked at the angels in the room for the first time really intend on seeing, shapes in the form of wings hung behind of every one of them and Dean’s soul shined bright it was almost blinding.

“He has figured it out.” Gabriel said a proud tone in his voice as he saw Sam’s growing wings start to interact with Jack’s full grown ones. They could hear a gasp from Dean when Castiel had given him the glasses they had made with holy oil. “Sammy, you. You have wings!” He shouted a weird sense of pride filling the human and smiling.

Sam snapped his attention away from Jack and looked at Dean soul still blinding. “Your soul Dean is beautiful.” He blushed never had either brother complimented each other on something like that, Sam smiled and hummed in content when Michael wrapped an arm around him. “So.” Gabriel drawls mischief clear in his eyes. “Have you told him about the different ‘dynamics’ yet?”

Sam didn’t expect Michael to stiffen up and pull slightly away. “Gabriel we haven’t even made clear what we are in human terms.” He said softly not noticing that Sam looked sadly at the ground, he had hoped that this morning had convinced the archangel of his feelings.

Gabriel sighed seeing that the different universes did nothing to make his brother smarter on the human feelings, he face palmed himself and looked up to see Dean and Castiel in their own world apparently Dean could also see Cassie’s wings with the glasses. “I’ll explain what a dick you are later, first the humans need food!” Gabriel exclaimed happily not missing the thankful look Sam shot him.

Walking over to the kitchen everyone followed except for Sam and Michael, the latter turning towards his now Nephilim human. Sam smiled lacing their fingers together. “What Gabriel is going to say to you soon is going to make sense of this.” He said before pressing a chaste kiss to the archangel’s lips, and running off towards the kitchen after.

Letting Michael stand there his fingers touching his lips, smiling in a way he hadn’t done in decades  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasn't my best work and while the next chapter is going to be the last. Please keep in mind that I want to make series with Michael and Sam as the main relation.   
> Hope you still enjoyed and if you have any requests you can leave them here.


	7. Family

Sam was happily munching on some food when Michael walked into the kitchen Gabriel had made a fruit salad especially for him, Michael smiled at them it all looked so domestic. Sam returned the smile and held out his fork with some asserted fruits, mango dragon fruit peach and strawberry. Smirking he wrapped his lips around the sweet ripe fruits swirling his tongue around it and pulling it off of the fork. Mischief clear in his eye when Sam stared at him with open mouth. Licking his lips to clean them of the juices he brought his hand up to his chin and applied soft pressure.

“You’re gonna catch flies like that, _Samuel._ ” He drawled chuckling at the whimper that escaped him. Around them the others were oblivious to the two of them, and when Michael took a seat next to Sam and placed his hand high enough on his thigh to feel the warmth of his arousal no one noticed.

Gabriel placed a plate in front of the archangel some muffins with blueberries and chocolate, Michael thanked him and started eating one. When Sam was finished with his fruit Michael took a piece of and held it out for Sam to take, his intention was with his hand but when he felt Sam’s tongue wrap around his fingers skilfully sin-like he couldn’t help but let out a small growl. Sam smirked placing a hand on the archangel’s thigh just like he had done to him, lapping at the finger to make sure he had all the remains he drew back.

Still the table was peacefully enjoying some food and talking like they all were a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, this will be the beginning of some stories with the pairing Sam/Michael.   
> If you have any prompt ideas let me know!


End file.
